Different Rain
by istar fantasy
Summary: Gara-gara tersambar petir, Kanon terlempar kedunia didimensi yang berbeda dan bertemu dengan Athena yang berbeda juga, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi disana…? Dan akankah dia dapat kembali pulang...?
1. Chapter 1

**Different Rain.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hallo…. Kali ini aku coba-coba bikin Fic Crossover…!"_

_Aiolia: "SS sama apa nie…!"_

_Istar: "SS sama KK…!"_

_Aiolia: "KK….?"_

_Michiru: "Yupz… dengan kita….!"_

_Para Saint: "?!"_

**Chapter 1: Petir**

….

Hujan turun ditengah siang bolong, apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi dibumi Sanctuary yang tak pernah damai ini ya…?

Mungkin bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari tersial untuk Gemini Kanon. Bagaimana tidak dia ditinggal Poseidon dan para Marina lain yang pergi liburan. Ditambah lagi Sang kakak Gemini Saga gak sengaja mecahin pajangan keramik Athena yang harganya selangit hingga dia harus ikut menguras kocek.

Soalnya kalau sampai Saga gak bisa bayar dia bakalan dipecat dan Kanon lah yang harus gantiin dia ngurusin Dewi itu.

Kanon baru keluar dari kuil Gemini dengan muka pucat dan mulai menuruni tangga dengan memakai jas hujannya.

"Loh itu siapa…?" Tanya Kanon ketika melihat seseorang sedang berjongkoq ditengah tangga dengan memakai payung hitam.

"Kalau payung hitam kaya gini…! Biasanya identik sama si Shura….! Tapi… ngapain tu kambing disini…?" Pikir Kanon lagi.

Kanon lalu mendekat perlahan, perlahan lagi, selangkah, selangkah lagi.

Istar (Teriak): "Woi… cepetan dikit bisa gak….!" (Author tidak sabaran)

Kanon: "Ya… elah… kenapa gak dari tadi…!"

Kanon lalu mendekati sipayung hitam yang sedang berjongkok ria itu.

"Shur… Shur…! Jangan jongkoq terus…! Entar penuh…!" kata Kanon sedikit bercanda sambil cekikikan kaya orang tercekik.

Sipayung hitam langsung menyingkirkan payungnya dan memperlihatkan mukanya yang lagi nangis keras bahkan volume air matanya mengalahkan derasnya hujan siang ini.

"Ba… ba… ba…! Deathmask (?)….?" Jerit Kanon mendapati ternyata itu bukan Shura tapi siDM.

"Koq jauh amat… pake bababa…?" Tanya si DM yang nangisnya makin keras.

"Ngak….! Loe ngapain disini pake payung hitam lagi…. kirain si Shura…?" Tanya Kanon.

Suasana hening sesaat hanya ada kilat yang menyambar diikuti suara gledek yang cukup besar terdengar disana menambah suasana duka sang saint Cancer.

"Non….!" Kata DM menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa….?" Tanya Kanon penasaran tentang apa yang menimpa si DM hingga membuatnya down seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" DM tampaknya serius kali ini.

"Kenapa…? Cerita dong….?" Kanon berusaha tampak menjadi sahabat yang baik yang dapat menjadi sandaran buat sahabatnya yang tengah direndung kabut duka.

"Shura sama Aphro ninggalin aku….!" Kata si DM dengan lirih.

"Hah…?" Kanon tersentak kaget.

"Mereka kawin lari….!" Lanjut DM.

"What….!" Kali ini Kanon langsung menjerit histeris.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!" Tangis DM makin kenceng.

"Yang bener….?" Tanya Kanon histeris tidak percaya.

"Gue bohong koq….!" Jawab si DM sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sambil cengengesan biarpun air matanya masih terus berderai namun kali ini sepertinya itu air mata bahagia karena sudah merasa sukses membuat Kanon Histeris.

Kanon langsung nendang si DM keudara. Awalnya dia niat buat nyerang dengan trieangle nya tapi kayanya sayang buang tenaga cuman buat nendang tu kepiting.

"Lama-lama… disini gue bisa gila…!" Jerit Kanon mendramatisir keadaan dengan menjambak rambutnya yang mulai basah karena terguyur hujan dan meratapi nasibnya yang sangat malang.

"Jangan… dong…!" Kata sang Dewi Athena yang datang dari belakang dengan payung merah mudanya yang berenda berjalan anggun menuruni tangga.

"Athena-Sama…!"

"Kalo mo gila di Atlantis aja…! Kalo kamu gila disini..! entar biaya rumah sakit jiwanya harus aku yang elegant ini yang nanggung…!" Lanjutnya dengan enteng.

"Iiiiiiih… tu Dewi pengen gue pites…!" Gerutu Kanon dengan suara minimum.

"Aku dengar kanon….!" Kata Athena yang telah beranjak pergi dengan nada seram sambil memutar kepalanya 180 drajat.

"Eh maaf… maaf…! Anda is the best…" Kanon ketakutan sampai belutut-lutut.

Athena lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuruni tangga setelah Kanon membayar denda pencemaran nama baik sebesar 100 dollar.

"Habis sudah….!" Gerutu Kanon yang merasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga dipalak Athena pula.(?)

"Seandainya aku berada didunia yang berbeda….! Dengan Athena yang berbeda….!" Jeritan Kanon menggelegar keangkasa.

Duaaaaaaarrrrrrr…..

Sebuah petir langsung menyambarnya sampai meledak dan menghilang tak berbekas.

"Apa… barusan itu suara apa…?" Teriak Mu yang datang bersama Aldebaran.

"Si Kanon kesambar petir…!" Jawab DM setengah menjerit dari atas kuil taurus.

"Koq si Dm bisa nyangkut disana….?"

…

"Hei… hei…! Bangun….!"

Kanon mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa…?" Kata seorang pria yang memiliki mata dua warna ungu dan biru.

"Jangan pingsan didepan rumah orang donk…! Mana gosong lagi….!" Kata pria satu lagi yang berambut pirang pendek dan dipundaknya ada seekor burung kecil.

"Loh… dimana ini…?" Tanya Kanon sambil melihat kesekeliling

"Ini didepan rumahku….!" Jawab sirambut pirang sinis.

"Hey… Kazune… jangan begitu…! Dia kelihatannya sedang benar-benar terluka…!" Kata simata belang menasehati temannya.

"Ah… Michie… kamu bantu saja Karin dan Himeka sana…! Mereka itu ngambil kotak P3Knya lama banget…!" Kazune tampaknya lagi Bad Mood.

Kanon hanya bisa bengong melihat kedua orang yang berada didepannya.

"Cosmo mereka berdua sepertinya aku kenal….?" Pikir Kanon diam-diam menyelidiki dua orang itu.

"Hey… hey… kamu baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Michiru mendekati Kanon.

"I… iya….!" Jawab Kanon.

"Kenapa bisa gosong…?" Tanya Michiru lagi.

Kanon diam sejenak sambil memutar rekaman video dalam memorinya dari mulai dia keluar dari kuil Gemini, dipalak, dikerjain si DM, sampai yang terakhir waktu dia berteriak dan kesambar petir yang datang.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi aku kesambar petir…!"Jawab Kanon sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Hah… tersambar petir…!" Michiru teriak histeris.

"Hei… Dewa ikan… kagetmu berlebihan…!" Kata Kazune ketus

"Dewa ikan…! Iya Dewa laut… cosmomu mirip cosmo Poseidon…!" jerit Kanon yang baru saja ingat tipe cosmo Poseidon.

Kedua orang itu tampak terkejut mendengar Kanon. Disaat bersamaan dua orang gadis manis keluar dari rumah. Yang satu berambut hitam panjang dan yang satu lagi dikuncir dua lalu ada seekor kucing mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini kotak P3Knya….!" Kata sikuncir dua menyerahkan kotak P3Knya.

"Maaf… Ki-chan lupa dimana menaruh kotak P3Knya… makanya jadi lama…!" Kata sirambut hitam dengan nada yang sangat halus dan ultra lembut.

"Sebenernya gue bukan Poseidon…! Tapi Neptunus…! Sama-sama dewa laut juga sih…!" Kata Michiru yang sebenarnya gak terlalu didengerin lagi sama Kanon.

"Eh… si kuncir dua ini koq cosmonya mirip sama si Saori…?" Kata Kanon merasakan keberadaan cosmo sang Athena dalam diri gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir itu.

"Woi… dari tadi ngomong apa sih…?" Kazune sama sekali gak ngerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kanon.

Kanon tidak menghiraukan kata Kazune itu dia malah berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Eh… apa kamu itu Athena…?" Tanya Kanon.

Sementara itu di Sanctuary.

"Hah… sikanon kesambar petir…?" Teriak Mu dan Alde secara berjamaah.

"Sepertinya bukan petir biasa…?" Selidik Mu dengan Luv yang dia bawa sambil memperhatikan jejah Kanon yang tertinggal.

"Maksud loe apa Mu….?" Tanya Alde yang bawa tangga buat nurunin si DM yang sudah merusak keindahan kuilnya.

"Apa tadi dia sempat ingin mengeluarkan trianglenya…?" Tanya Mu serius.

"Ya… kayanya gitu….!" Jawab si DM yang terkesan ngasal.

"Sepertinya cosmo yang tertahan itu meledak akibat sambaran petir hingga membuatnya terbawa kedimensi yang berbeda….!" Selidik Mu yang sudah bagai titisan Sherlock Homes.

"Apa… Kanon terbawa kedimensi lain…!" Jerit seseorang melongkan kepalanya dari kuil Pisces yang dalam sekejap berlari turun walau sempat terpeleset ditangga kuil Leo hingga melincur dan terbentur perut besar om Alde.

"Saga… kenapa kamu ada dikuil Pisces…? Apa hubungan kamu sama si Aphro…?" Teriak si DM yang masih berada diatap kuil Taurus.

"Gak koq… tadi gue cuman mo pinjem uang buat jajan gazette baru….!" Sambar Saga yang merasa akan jadi korban salah paham dari mereka semua yang ada disana.

"Lalu sekarang si Aphro kemana….?" Tanyamu yang mengarahkan Luvnya pada mata Saga.

"Dia terbang sambil cekikikan lalu ngilang, waktu gue cabut paku yang nancep di ubun-ubunnya (?)…!"

…

Kembali ketempat Kanon.

"Loh… gimana kamu tau…?" Jerit Karin yang kaget karena baru kali ini ada orang lain yang tahu selain para Dewa/Dewi lainnya.

"Karin… kamu kenal dia….?" Tanya Michiru ikut kaget.

"Gak… baru kali ini ketemu…!" Jawab Karin singkat.

"Yakin….?" Tanya Kazune lagi.

"Ya… yakin lah….! Secara disini co nya rata-rata Bishie…! Makanya kalo tiba-tiba ada yang macho aku pasti mudah kenali…!" Kata Karin mengingat memang di tempatnya kebanyakan dihuni oleh para co berwajah manis.

"Tapi… kalo dia Athena…! Para Saintnya mana…?" Tanya Kanon lagi.

"Saint….?" Karin kelihatan jadi bingung dengan munculnya beberapa tanda Tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Mungkin maksudnya para prajurit yang selalu melindungi Athena…!" Michiru mencoba untuk memperjelas pertanyaan Kanon.

"Emang ada yang kaya gitu ya…?" Tanya Karin yang sepertinya baru tahu mengenai paraSaint.

"Ya… menurut cerita sih gitu….!" Sambung Michiru.

"Cerita…?!" Kanon tampak makin bingung dengan keadaan disana.

Belum sempat Kanon bertanya lagi. Tiba-tiba ada cosmo lain yang mendekat, cosmo yang juga dia kenal yang menuju kearah mereka dengan cepat dan membuatnya jadi panic.

…

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ye… inilah fic crossover pertamaku…! Kalo pada bingung ni ada penjelasan singkat soal kedua anime ini…!"

Aiolia: "SS… Saint Seiya…. Animanga tentang sekelompok prajurit berbaju zirah yang melindungi dewi mereka…. Athena….!"

Michiru: "KK… Kamichama Karin…. Animanga yang mengisahkan tentang beberapa orang yang memiliki cincin kekuatan dewa yang dapat merubah mereka menjadi Dewa/Dewi Yunani….!"

Istar: "Sekian penjelasannya…! Semoga mengerti…! Kalau masih tidak mengerti tanya saja para tokoh utama…!"

Seiya: "Aku juga gak ngerti gimana mau jawab….!"

Karin: "Sama…!"

Kazune + Kanon: "Dua tokoh utama sama-sama berotak lemot….!"

Seiya+Karin: "Maksud Loe….!" (marah)


	2. Chapter 2: Anak Kelinci

**Different Rain.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA & KOGE-DONBO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter… IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Nah.. dah pada kenalan kan…?"_

_Chara SS: "Hello….! Salam kenal…!"_

_Chara KK: "Hello… salam kenal juga…!"_

_Semua (Saling berbisik): "Eh… nama dia tu siapa… tadi lupa…?"_

**Chapter 2: Anak Kelinci**

Merasakan kedatangan Cosmo itu Kanon segera siaga penuh.

"Cosmo ini…? Tidak salah lagi….! Ini Cosmonya Hades…!"

Tidak lama dari pintu pagar munculah seorang pria dengan tampang cool dan gaya trendi berlari masuk kedalam.

"Megami …!" Teriaknya berlari dan hendak memeluk Karin.

"Jin…!" Karin jadi kaget dengan kedatangan Dewa super star itu.

Dan dia langsung dapat sambutan hangat dari Karin dengan pukulan super keras yang membuatnya melayang jauh keangkasa.

"A… apa…?" Kanon yang kaget melebarkan lubang dimulutnya 100%

"Athena-Karin…! Dia bisa mengalahkan Hades dengan mudah…!" Tatapnya tidak percaya dan nyaris melepaskan bola mata dari tempatnya.

"Magami…! Pukulanmu semakin dasyat…!" Kata Hades Jin yang makin terpesona pada dewi yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Jin Kuga… mau apa kau kemari…?" Tanya Kazune serius.

"Megami…? Ada apa ini….?" Jin gak perduli pada Kazune dan lebih memilih mendekati Karin.

"Ini.. (nunjuk ke Kanon)…! Dia tersambar petir didepan rumah…!" Jawab Karin membuat Jin bergerak kesegala arah untuk meneliti sosok manusia yang setengah hangus itu.

"Wah… beneran gosong…!"

…

Ditempat lain….

Duarrrrrrrrrr….

Mu, Saga, Alde dan si Dm telah tiba disana untuk mencari Kanon…

Begitu tiba disana Saga langsung clingak-clinguk guna mencari saudaranya yang hilang dan kemungkinan lagi tersesat.

"Huh…! Akhirnya gue jadi beneran ikut kesini…!" si DM ngeluh.

"Suruh siapa ikut….?" Kata Alde yang datang sambil gendong semua orang.

"Kan kalian yang nyeret…!" Si DM pasang Deathglare.

…

~Flashback beberapa menit sebelum mereka tiba disana…. Setelah hujan reda dan awan hujan menyingkir sejauh mungkin…

"Kanon….!" Jerit Saga ketepi laut.

"Emang yakin si Kanon ada di Atlantis…?" si DM nanya Alde yang lagi benerin atap kuilnya yang sempat kehantam kulit kepiting yang keras.

"Ya enggaklah….! Dah dibilang dia nyasar kedimensi lain…!" Jawabnya yang lagi mukul-mukulin palunya keatas paku kecil.

tuk sejenak dia melihat kesana kemari karena bagian keras dari palunya hilang tanpa sebab.

"Nyari sesuatu Alde…?" Saga nanya dengan palu yang masih terdiam dengan rapih diatas kepalanya yang mulai membiru… sebenernya rambutnya emang dah biru sih, cuman yang dimaksud disini kulit kepalanya yang kena palu.

Takut kena marah apalagi rambut Saga mulai berubah warna, Alde buru-buru merapat sama Mu.

"Gimana Mu dah ketemu…?" Tanya si Alde pada Mu yang lagi ngotak-atik GPSnya.

"Ni…! Dah ketemu ni…!"

"Kalo gitu ayo kesana….!" Teriak Saga yang rambutnya dah kembali seperti semula.

"Tapi…! Aku hanya cukup sekali menteleport saja…! Tadi ongkos teleportnya nyaris abis dipake buat nganter Kiky kesekolah, sama nganter Athena-sama kebeberapa mall…! Entar kita pulangnya gimana…!" Jawab Mu yang bikin Saga Shock.

"Itu entar aja…! Yang penting Kanon… Kanon…!" Saga sampai nangis greget.

Para Goldies lain tampaknya masih ragu untuk pergi, dengan screen yang berubah jadi gelap disertai angin yang berdesir lembut membelai rambut Mu yang indah.

Mu: "Tapi kalo gak bisa balik… gimana nasib Kiky dan Master Shion….!"

Alde: "Iya… gimana nasib persepak bolaan Brazil tanpa aku…!"

Semua: "Gak bakalan kenapa-napa…!"

DM: "Bener juga…! Gimana nasib…! Nasib…! Nasib…?! Siapa…? Gak ada yang mesti gue khawatirin…!"

Saga: "Tapi kalo gak ada Konon siapa yang bakalan nraktir kita naik kapal pesiar mewah Poseidon Julian liburan nanti…?"

Semua (Semangat 45): "Ayo kita tolongin Kanon…!"

DM: "Gue mo nyari si Aphro aja ah…! Bye…!" (niat kabur)

Saga+Alde: "Gak boleh…!" (Narik baju si DM)

~ Flashback berakhir….

"Sekarang kita dah nyampe didunia tak dikenal….!" Kata Mu turun dari gendongan Aldebaran.

"Hick… Hick…!"

"DM gak usah pake nangis segala…!" Alde ngusap-usap kepala si DM.

"Gue gak nangis…!" DM membantah sambil nyingkirin tangan jumbo yang ada dikepalanya.

"Mama… dimana…?"

Suara anak kecil terdengar disekitar mereka membuat semua memalingkan wajah pada sosok anak kecil yang menggunakan topi kelinci sambil menangis merdu beda dengan suara tangisan si DM.

…

Didepan kediaman Kujyo, Kanon masih terperangah tak bergerak.

"Hello… hello…!" Himeka lambai-lambaikan tangannya kedepan muka Kanon yang masih mangap lebar.

"Bababa…! Hebat….!" Seru Kanon kagum berat.

"Makasi…!" mendengar pujian dari kanon Hidung Karin jadi seperti melayang tinggi.

"Ya udah kayanya dia udah baikan…! Michie kita latihan lagi…!" kata Kazune. "Jin Kuga… juga ikut aja…!" sambung Michie. "Enggak ah…! mo sama Megami disini…!" Jawab Jin yang langsung diseret dua orang lainnya kedalam meninggalkan Kanon bersama para gadis dan seekor kucing.

Kanon: "So… gue gimana…? ni dimana lagi…?" (masih bingung)

Karin (bisik-bisik): "Eh… Himeka kita tolongin si gosong ini aja yuk….!"

Himeka: "Iya…!"

Kanon (Denger bisikan mereka): "Hey… jangan panggil gue sigosong donk…! Kenalkan namaku Kanon…! Gemini Kanon…! Seadragon Kanon juga gak apa-apa…!"

Karin (dalam hati): "Banyak banget namanya…?"

Karin: "Aku Karin…! Hanazono Karin…! dan ini Shii-chan (Kucingnya)…!"

Himeka: "Aku Kujyo Himeka…! yang tadi itu Kazune, yang rambutnya agak panjang dan matanya 2 warna Michiru dan yang baru datang Jin Kuga…!"

Karin: "Bagaimana kalo kita keliling kota dulu… siapa tahu kamu bisa nemu jalan pulang…!"

Kanon: "Bener juga sih…!"

Karin: "Kita ajak Sizune juga…!"

Himeka: "Kalau begitu akan ku panggilkan…!"

Sementara Himeka masuk kedalam rumah Karin mengobrol sebentar dengan Kanon.

"Athena Karin-sama…! Jurus anda yang tadi hebat banget…! Bisa ngalahin hades sekali pukul…!" Puji Kanon yang tak henti-hentinya kagum.

"Yah… Lumayan…!" Karin menyombong hingga badannya agak melambung.

"Kalo saja Athena Saori-sama juga bisa sekuat ini…! gak perlu repot-repot jagain dia…!" keluh kanon yang dalam bayangannya membandingkan Otot Karin yang menjadi bak binaragawati dan otot Saori yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnn…..!"

Himeka menjerit panic dari dalam rumah.

"Shizune tidak ada….!"

….

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Baiklah ini Chapter 2 telah selesai…!"

Mu: "Mohon Commend an Reviewnya…!"

Michiru: "Add and Follownya juga…!"

Saga: "Habis ini gimana lagi…? Cuman nyari si Kanon aja…?"

Istar: "Tenang…! Aku kasi bocoran dikit…! Bakalan ada Love Storynya loh…!" (bisik pelan)

Jin: "Aku sama Megami ya…?" (ngarep)

DM: "Bukan gue sama si Alde kan…?" (cemas)

Istar: "Ntar… tunggu aja lanjutannya….!"


	3. Chapter 3: What…? Yang bener…?

**Different Rain.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA & KOGE-DONBO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter… IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Saga: "Star…! kapan Love Story-nya…?"_

_Istar: "Sabar donk om Saga…! Entar dech aku kenalin sama Kakek tuanya…?"_

_Saga: "Kyaaaa…..!" (Kabur)_

_Michie: "Jadi…! Masa…! dia mau di jodohin sama Kii-Chan…!"_

_Istar: "Ya… bukanlah…?"_

**Chapter 2: What…? Yang bener…?**

**...**

Setelah teriakan Himeka mereda semua orang dirumah telah keluar dan kaca-kaca jendela berhenti bergetar…

Kanon (Sweatdrop): "Ini barusan karena teriakan…! Apa ada gempa…? Wah jangan-jangan entar ada gempa susulan…?"

Semua langsung mengerubuti anak perempuan yang masih berwajah pucat pasi.

"Himeka tenang…! Ada apa…?" Tanya Kazune mencoba menenangkan Himeka biarpun tampak jelas dia sendiri sedang panic.

"Shizune…! Tidak ada dikamar…!" Jawab Himeka yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Mungkin dia lagi keluar kali…!" Celetuk Kanon membuat semua melirik tajam padanya.

"Hei..! Shizune itu masih anak kecil… kecil… kecil banget…! Tau…!" Michie bicara sambil nempelin wajahnya kemuka Kanon yang harus sampai melengkungkan badannya kebelakang guna menghindari terjadinya ciuman yang tidak diinginkan.

"Oh..! Jadi anak kecil ya…!" Kanon meliukan badannya kesamping dan mengambil tempat dibelakang Jin.

"Sekarang bagaimana…?" Karin tak kalah panic.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu pijar menyala terang diatas kepala Kazune.

"Aku punya rencana…!"

Kata Kazune dengan tampang serius yang membuatnya terlihat cool.

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain para Saint kecuali si DM tengah sibuk menghibur anak kecil bertopi kelinci yang masih terus menangis dan belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

"Anak manis jangan nangis…! Coba liat disini ada boneka beruang gendut…!" Kata Mu sambil nunjuk pada si Aldebaran yang memasang muka kocak biarpun dalam hatinya dia benar-benar gak terima dikatain boneka beruang gendut sampai-sampai sempat menyumpahi Mu dengan segala jenis penghuni kebun binatang.

"Mama…! Hick… hick…!" (Nangis makin kenceng).

"Haduh… gimana ni Saga…? Ddia gak berenti nangis…!" Mu sudah kehabisan akal dan hampir menyerah.

"Gimana ya…! Padahal sudah dikasi jiplakan maha serupa dengan beruang gendut tapi gak berpengaruh…!" Kata Saga yang sontak disambut Deathglare Alde.

"Apa maksud… *Jiplakan maha serupa…* itu…?" Api berkobar ditanduk si Alde yang makin merasa terhina bina dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menyeruduk dua orang rekannya itu.

Sedangkan Saga yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk dari si Alde dengan serta merta menyiapkan selembar kain merah yang cukup besar.

...

Kembali lagi ketempat Kanon dimana mereka sedang mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat oleh Kazune.

Kazune: "Begini…! Kita berpencar untuk mencari Shizune…! OK…!"

Semua: "Ok.. aja dech…!"

Kajune: "Michie… kamu dan si Jin ifrit pergi keselatan…!"

Jin (marah): "Hei… hei…! Siapa yang Jin Ifrit…? Lagian aku mau sama Megami…!" (lambai-lambai sama Karin)

Kazune: "Sudah jangan membantah…(melototin Jin)…! Karin sama Himeka dan orang gosong itu…."

Himeka: "Namanya Kanon…!"

Kazune: "Ya… Terserahlah…! Kalian ketimur…! Sementara aku dan Kazusa kebarat…!"

Kanon: "Yang keutara siapa…? Siapa juga Kazusa…?"

Kazune: "Yang keutara entar… Kii-Chan aja…!" (Nunjuk ke kakek tua yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah)

Karin: "Kalau Kazusa…! Itu…!" (nunjuk keburung yang ada dibahu Kazune)

Kanon (ngernyitin dahi): "Kenapa cuman burung…? Kucingnya gak sekalian…?"

Burung itu segera terbang dan berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mengenakan Yukata dan hiasan rambut yang seolah membuatnya seperti memiliki telinga kelinci.

"Wah Cantiknya…!"

Hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir Kanon yang terpana dengan kemunculan gadis itu.

"Maaf ya…! Aku Kujyo Kazusa…!" Burung maksudnya gadis cantik itu memperkenalkan diri dengan lantunan suara indahnya.

"Ha… Hai aku kanon…! Gemini Kanon…!" Jawab Kanon dengan wajah memerah.

"Salam kenal ya…!" Sambut Kazusa dengan senyuman indahnya yang membuat Kanon seperti meleleh.

"Hmm… Cosmonya…! Ini Cosmo Arthemis…! Ternyata yang memiliki Cosmo ini semuanya cantik-cantik ya…!" Pikir Kanon yang masih terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

...

Ditempat Mu dan yang lainnya acara adu banteng antara Aldebaran sang el torro dengan matador Saga masih berlangsung dengan seru. bahkan sekarang lautan manusia sudah mulai memadati tempat itu yang ingin menonton pertunjukan langka dengan gratis.

"Huaaaaaahhhhhh…! Kalian ituuuuuuuu….!"

Suara teriakan menggema, menggelegar dan nyaris meledak ditengah mereka membuat waktu seolah terhenti beberapa saat.

Semua penonton yang sempat menonton segera kembali kerutinitas awal mereka dan meninggalkan kedua Saint berbaju emas yang sesaat menjadi artis dadakan.

Si DM yang sejak tadi diam membisu seratus ribu bahasa akhirnya buka suara.

"Masa nenangin anak kecil yang lagi nangis aja gak bisa…!" Teriaknya kesal pada ketiga Saint yang saat ini tengah berangkulan mesra yang diakibatkan ketakutannya pada teriakan si DM tadi.

Si DM menghampiri anak malang yang tersesat itu dengan langkah halus.

"Hey nak..! Kamu siapa…? Kenapa menangis…?" Tanya siDM dengan nada lembut dan senyuman manis.

"Aku Shizune…! Aku mau pulang…!" Akhirnya anak kecil itu mau bicara pada mereka.

"Oh… ya…! Kalo begitu kita antar ya…! Dimana rumahmu…?" Tanya si DM lagi tetap dengan nada lembut dan senyuman manisnya membuat Mu, Saga dan Alde memasang tampang horor.

"Sudah jangan nangis…! Entar Kakak Deathmask yang ganteng ini beliin ice cream ya…!" Lanjut si DM sambil gendong Shizune yang mulai berhenti menangis dan tersenyum riang.

Dibelakang mereka terlihat petir menyambat dengan keras diantara pikiran para Saint yang melihat pemandangan tak lazim didepan mereka.

"DM yang benar saja…!"

Jeritan hati mereka semua yang tak percaya kalau Saint paling sadis ini ternyata dibalik tampang bengisnya dia memiliki sifat kebapak-an yang patut diacungi jempol yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak merasa memilikinya.

...

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Ini Chapter 3… Semoga gak terlalu ngebosenin…!"

Karin: "Emmm...! Gimana ya…? Menurut ku sih..." (rencananya mo ngasi komentar tapi bingung mo ngomong apa)

Kanon: "Review dan Commennya masih ditunggu oleh ku…!"

Istar: "Kenapa oleh dia…?"

Kazune: "Jadi Love story nya soal mereka…?"

Istar: "Siapa…? Siapa bilang…?" (Senyum dikit)

Jin: "Aku sama Megami nya mana…?" (masih ngarep)

Saga+Mu+Alde: "Gak mungkin…! Dia gak mungkin si DM…! Pasti dia adalah Sisyphos yang ngerasukin si DM…!Ya... pasti gitu...!" (Masih gak percaya)


	4. Chapter 4: Masa Depan ?

**Different Rain.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA & KOGE-DONBO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter… IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hmm… ni Chapter terakhir bukan ya…?"_

_Saga: "Mana ku tahu…! kamu yang bikin…!"_

_Istar: "Sebenernya ini Chapter tambahan…! soalnya setelah ku baca chapter terakhir agak kurang nyambung sama cerita awal…! Jadi ini ku tambahin aja…!"_

_Semua: "Ooooooohhh….!" (berirama)_

**Chapter 4: Mana depan…?**

**...**

Cerita dimulai kembali disaat Kanon bersama para Dewa-Dewi disana mencari Suzune, Anak kecil yang dia sama sekali gak tahu gimana ciri-cirinya… yang penting ikut nyari aja.

"Shizune…. Shizune…!"

Teriak mereka sepanjang jalan.

"Athena Karin-sama…! Sebenarnya Shizune itu siapa…?" Tanya Kanon setelah beberap lama.

"Bisa dibilang dia tu… Emmm… gimana ya….?" Karin kesulitan menjawab mengingat siapa sebenarnya Shizune itu.

"Bisa dibilang dia tu… Adik laki-lakiku…!" Himeka yang akhirnya menjawab.

"Oh… Adiknya Himeka-sama…!" Kanon mengerti biarpun masih kurang ngerti dengan maksud kata *Bisa dibilang*.

Duaaaarrrrrrr….!

Sebuah ledakan cukup dekat membuat mereka yang tengah panic jadi sangat kaget… bahkan saking kagetnya Himeka sempat menendang Kanon yang berada disebelahnya hingga pria berbadan kekar itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"Maaf Kanon-san…! Barusan reflex….!" Himeka kaget dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Ternyata Himeka sama juga kuat ya…!" Kata Kanon yang masih terkurap dan merintih sakit.

...

Di tengah kota.

"Aduh Kanon kemana sih…?" Saga masih cemas dengan keadaan saudaranya apa lagi yang lain malah lebih memilih untuk menolong anak bertopi kelinci yang mereka temukan.

"Sabar-sabar…!" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Mu yang sekarang harus bisa meniru sifat sabarnya Shaka. (untung saja gak niru untuk merem terus)

"Adik Shizune-chan… rumahmu dimana ya…?" Tanya DM.

"Lupa…!" Jawab Shizune yang sekarang digendong si Alde karena takut si DM manis cuman modus dan salah sedikit aja anak manis ini bakalan dijadiin pajangan dikuil Cancer.

"Inget gak ciri-cirinya aja…?" Tanya si Alde mencoba membantu.

"Rumahnya besar… ada pintunya… juga ada jendela… atapnya ada diatas dan lantainya dibawah…!"

Para Saint tampak Sweatdrop seketika dan menghela nafas secara bersama-sama.

"Semua rumah juga gitu kali…!"

...

Sedangkan ditempatnya Kanon.

"Hei siapa itu yang nyerang barusan…?" Teriak Kanon bak prajurit yang siap tempur.

"Tentu aja Gue lah…!"

Diatap salah satu rumah tampaklah sosok seorang anak lelaki berkacamata cermin dengan memakai baju seragam lengkap.

"Meganekko…!" Karin mengenalnya.

"Dasar Amateur Goddess…! Bukan Meganekko…! Namaku Karasuma Kiriyo…!" Kata orang itu yang sepertinya gak suka dipanggil Meganekko (Mr. Kacamata).

Kanon (dalam hati): "Siapa dia…? Tapi cosmonya si Meganekko ini koq mirip-mirip sama Si Saga dalam mode Ares…?"

Kiriyo: "Hei… sudah dibilangin nama gue Kiriyo bukan Meganekko…! Lagian gue emang Ares…!"

"Koq kedengaran…?" Kanon pucat. "Tapi reinkarnasinya si Saga culun banget pake kaca mata hehe…!" Kali ini dia malah ketawa cekikikan sampai akhirnya guling-guling ditanah.

Ditempat lain.

...

Sebuah aliran listrik mengalir seolah mengalir dan memberi sengatan kuat didalam kepala Saga.

"Apaaaaaaa…..?"

Saga teriak sedirian dan berubah kedalam mode Ares membuat takut semua orang termasuk Shizune yang langsung masuk kedalam helm clothnya Alde.

"Sa… Saga…? Kenapa…? Kenapa jadi Ares…?" Si DM kaget bercampur takut.

"Kita cari aja orang tua ni anak….!" Kata Ares dengan wajah angker disertai iringan music horror bahkan scan pun berubah gelap.

"Loh… Kanon gimana…?" Tanya Mu yang bersembunyi dibelakang Badan gedenya si Alde

"Loe aja yang cari sana….!" Saga Ares narik si Mu lalu di tendangnya jauh.

...

Sementara itu Kanon malah sibuk ketawa guling-guling sendirian.

"Error pasti ni gara-gara kesambar petir…!" Pikir Karin dan Himeka melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kanon saat ini bak orang gila.

"Ka… kalo si Saga yang pake kacamata gini gimana ya…! Culun juga kali hahaha…!"

Seketika tawa Kanon terhenti, saat dibayangkannya Saga yang sedang memakai kaca mata cermin kaya Kiriyo dengan pose cool disertai blink-blink disekitarnya.

"Tidaaaakkkkk…!" Jeritnya seolah mendapat berita duka cita.

"Kenapa malah sekeren itu…?" Kanon tak terima.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tunggu dulu… kalo Kakak ku Saga yang cupu aja sekeren itu… apalagi gue…! Secara kita kembar… mana gue lebih cakep lagi…!" Pikir Kanon kembali tersenyum lebar.

Karin+ HImeka (sweatdrop): "Hello… Kanon-san…!" (Goyang-goyangin Kanon yang mereka kira kesurupan)

"Tapi kalo dia Ares…? Apa artinya…? Ah… jangan-jangan ini masa yang akan datang dan Karin-sama adalah Athena pengganti Saori…! Syukur dech Athena selanjutnya bisa diandelin….! Tapi… tapi…tapi… koq para Saint gak ada… cuman jadi cerita malah…!" Kini Kanon mulai menggerutu seorang diri dan gak menghiraukan Karin dan Himeka yang terus berusaha menyadarkannya sampai sekali-kali dipukulnya muka Kanon yang masih hitam.

"Hei… Lihat aku donk…!" Kata Kiriyo yang sudah menjadi Ares sambil merengek-rengek karena dia malah dicuekin oleh mereka.

"Eh… maaf… maaf…!"

Ketiganya langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada lawan mereka yang teraniaya sepi.

Kanon: "Koq… badan gue jadi pada sakit gini…?" (baru sadar)

Karin dan Himeka pura-pura gak tahu, habis waktu tadi Kanon bengong mereka berdua pukulin tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begini…! Kanon…!" Kata Karin dengan tegas kini wajahnya berubah serius.

"Ini pasti waktunya gue beraksi…!" Otak Kanon mulai bersiap dengan hendak meledakan cosmo dalam tubuhnya.

"Kanon…! Bawa Himeka pergi…! Biar aku yang melawannya…!" Kata Karin yang seketika berubah dalam wujud Dewinya.

"Athena-sama…! Ini benar-benar Athena-sama kan…?" Kanon makin kaget dan kagum dan berharap ini memang masa depan.

...

_**To Be Continue**_

**Behind the scane**

MIchie: "Love Storynya koq gak ada...?"

Istar: "Dah dibilangin ini Chapter tambahan...!"

Michie: "Oh... gitu ya...!"

Istar: "Huh… Capek ni…! Capek banget…!"

Kanon: "Capek mikir…? Capek ngetik…?"

Istar: "Bukan…! Sok tahu…!"

Kanon: "Lalu…?"

Istar: "Capek duduk…!"

Kanon: "Yah… itu mah pegel namanya…!"


	5. Chapter 5: Bye!

**Different Rain.**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA & KOGE-DONBO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter… IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Ini Chapter terakhir…! Selamat menikmati…!"_

_Kanon: "Tambah saus ah…!"_

_Kazune : "Mending tambah mayonase…!"_

_Istar: "Kalian ngapain…?"_

_Kazune: "Tadi katanya selamat menikmati…!"_

_Istar (sweatdrop): "Maksudnya dibaca bukan dimakan….!" (Teriak)_

**Chapter 5: Bye…!**

…

Karena mendapat perintah dari Karin, Kanonpun pergi membawa Himeka ketempat yang aman. Biapun dia sendiri juga gak tahu dimana tempat yang aman itu soalnya diakan emang gak kenal sama wilayah itu.

intinya dia cuman asal kabur aja.

"Emm… Himeka-sama…! Disini aman gak…?" Tanya Kanon.

Kanon (Dalam hati): "Sebenernya ini dimana ya…?" (linglung berasa nyasar)

"Kanon-san…! Kita kesana aja yuk…!"

kali ini Himeka lah yang narik tangan Kanon dan membawanya pergi.

…

"Kenapa jadi gue yang nyasi si Kanon…!" Mu yang pada akhirnya harus nyari Kanon seorang diri terus saja menggerutu.

"Sebenarnya yangan sodaraan sama dia tu siapa sih…!" Mu masih menggerutu.

"Eh…!"

Mu tersentak karena merasakan sesuatu.

"Ini kan Cosmonya si Kanon…! Wah mekin mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi…!"

Merasakan itu Mu segera bersiap bagai seorang penjaga gawang yang siap menangkap bola dari tendangan finalti.

Ketika cosmo Kanon datang tanpa ragu Mu langsung saja menagkapnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kena…!" Teriak Mu.

"Mu… ka... mu…!" Kanon kaget sampai terbata-bata sedangkan Himeka wajahnya langsung berubah merah.

Kyaaaaaaaa…..

Mu kaget luar biasa karena yang ditangkap dan dipeluknya ternyata bukannya Kanon tapi malah Himeka.

"Maangaapppp….! Eh bukan... maaaaf...!"

"Iya… Tidak apa…!" Kata Himeka dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Eh… siapa nih…! Baru kali ini ada gadis manis banget kaya gini…!" pikir Mu yang membandikan Himeka dengan Shaina, Marin dan female saint lainnya yang tampak bak preman dimatanya.

"Kamu temannya Kanon-san ya…?" Tanya Himeka.

"I… Iya…!" Jawab Mu.

"Wah syukurlah Kanon-san bisa ketemu sama temennya…!"

"Wah… Wajahnya manis sekali…! Sama imutnya dengan Kiky…! Dan senyumnya…! Oh senyumnya hangat sekali bagai goreng terasi…! Eh bukan bagai pelukannya Master Shion…!"

"Ow… Bintang dilangit sana…! Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama…!"

Mu masih terbang berpuisi dalam lamunannya.

"Ya udah Mu berhubung kamu ada disini aku titip Himeka-sama…! Soalnya aku mau membantu Athena Karin-sama dulu…!" Kata Kanon sambil ngabur pergi.

"Ya…! Jangan buru-buru balik ya…!" Kata Mu pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan happy.

Mu pun memulai strateginya untuk mendekati Himeka.

Mu: "Hallo aku Mu…! Aries Mu…!" (cara pertama: Kenalan dulu *Tak kenal maka tak sayang*)

Himeka: "Wah…! Namamu lucu…! Aku Himeka…! Kujiyo Himeka…!"

…

Kita biarkan dulu mereka selanjutnya kita ikuti Kanon yang berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya mencari Karin.

Walaupun dia sempat nyasar beberapa kali tapi berkat ledakan cosmo para dewa-dewi yang dia rasakan akhirnya membawanya bertemu dengan Karin yang kini telah dibantu oleh Kazune yang telah menjadi Apollo, Jin yang telah menjadi Hades, Kazusa sang Arthemis, Shii-chan nike dan Michie sang Neptunus.

Mereka semua sedang bertarung diatas atap-atap rumah.

"Wuih…! Baru kali ini aku lihat Hades dan Athena bekerja sama…!" Teriak Kanon yang awalnya ingin membantu tapi sekarang malah tertarik untuk menonton.

Tiba-tiba Apollo Kazune turun didekat Kanon. Dia kemudian kembali menjadi Kazune dan lalu berubah kembali tapi kali ini menjadi dewa Uranus.

"Koq bisa…? gimana caranya…?"

Belum sedetik kebingungan Kanon akan perubahan Apollo menjadi Uranus, Karin pun melakukan hal yang sama dia kembali kewujud semula dari wujud Athena nya lalu berubah menjadi Dewi Aphrodite.

"A… A… Aphrodite…! Ja… ja… jangan-jangan…!" Kanon gagap sambil mangap dan baru menutup mulutnya setelah beberapa ekor lalat masuk secara bersamaan kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Ohok… ohok…!" Kanon terbatu karena nelen lalat hidup-hidup.

Seusai batuk wajah Kanon berubah serius.

"Tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa para Saint bahkan Specter pun tak ada…! Saolnya Dewa-dewi mereka bisa bekerja sama dan lebih suka bertarung dari pada memerintah…! Iya… pasti karena hal itulah para Saint disini akhirnya punah…! Karena mereka tidak lagi diperlukan…!" Kanon menarik kesimpulan atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung seorang Dewi lain bergaya gotichlolita muncul dan langsung menjewer kuping Ares.

"Kakak sudah cukup…!" Kata Dewi itu.

"Eh… Senpai…!" Karin tampak senang sekali dengan kedatangannya.

"Maaf ya…! Lagi-lagi Kakak ku membuat kalian repot…!" Kata dewi itu yang menyeret Ares Kiryo pergi.

…

Setelah pertarungannya selese mereka berlari dipimpin Kanon yang sebenarnya buta arah ditempat itu.

"Kanon… Sebenernya dimana sih kamu ninggalin Himeka…?" Tanya Kazune yang merasa sudah berputar beberapa kali ditempat yang sama.

"Yang pasti dia aku tinggalin sama Mu…!" Jawab Kanon terus berlari didepan.

"Apa…? kamu ninggalin Himeka sama sapi…!" Jerit Karin kaget.

"Bukan… bukan… dia manusia koq biarpun namanya gitu…! Siapa sih yang kasi nama…? Kenapa juga cosmonya si Mu gak berasa…!" Kanon jadi menggerutu.

…

Dalam putaran berikutnya mereka bertemu dengan yang dicari, tapi bukan Himeka dan Mu melaikan Sizune dan para Saint.

"Mama…!" Teriak Sizune yang turun dari pangkuan Alde dan langsung memeluk Karin.

"Ma… ma… mama…!" Kanon menjerit bak seorang gadis yang bertemu pocong ganteng (?)

"Papa…!" Kali ini Sizune memeluk Kazune dan membuat Kanon jatuh pingsan.

"Non… non…! Loe pingsan apa mati…?" Tanya Saga sambil berteriak ditelinga adiknya.

"Wah… Kanonnya dua…?"

"Bukan… bukan Gue Saga…! Kakaknya Kanon…!" Bantah Saga.

Setelah Kanon bangun dari pingsannya Saga mulai bercerita dari A sampai Z sedang Alde dan DM sibuk ngotak atik GPS dengan Kazune tuk melacak keberadaan Mu dan Himeka.

"Oh… jadi kalian dari dimensi yang berbeda ya…?"

"Iya… Kita nyariin si Kanon yang terlempar kedunia ini setelah tersambar petir…!"

"Pantas gosong…!"

"Dapet ni…! mereka ditaman…!"

…

Sesampainya ditaman.

Kanon: "Kalian itu kita cari-cari…! Malah mojok berduaan…!"

Alde: "Mu ayo kita pulang…!"

MU: "Loh koq pulang gimana caranya…?" (ngarep lebih lama disana)

Saga: "Tenang kita dah dapet koq caranya…!" (ngancurin harapan Mu)

Mu: "Disini dulu deh sebentar lagi…!" (Masih betah)

Semua: "Gak…!" (nyeret Mu)

…

Pada Akhirnya mereka bersiap tuk pulang. tuk beberapa saat terdengar suara tangisan DM yang enggan berpisah dengan Sizune.

"Selamat tinggal Athena Karin-sama…! Arthemis Kazusa-sama… kalau saja kamu beberapa tahun lebih dewasa…!" Kanon berpamitan pada semua biarpun sempat saling buang muka dengan Kazune.

"Uda deh… loe kan dah punya Sorento…!" Saga nyeletuk seenaknya dan langsung disambar bogem mentah Kanon.

Dan yang paling berat tentunya untuk Mu mengingat dia baru saja bertemu dengan gadis impiannya.

Mu: "Himeka kamu sudah menyimpan no HP ku kan…?"

Himeka: "Sudah…!"

Mu: "Email…?"

Himeka: "Sudah…!"

Mu: "FB… Twetter… Netlog…."

Himeka: "Sudah…! Semuanya sudah…!"

Mu: "Kalau begitu…! Himeka aku akan pergi…!"

Himeka: "Mu…!"

Mu: "Tapi percayalah jarak tak jadi beban…! lagian aku bisa teleport nanti kapan-kapan aku main kesini…!"

Himeka: "Mu…!"

Kazune: "Himeka berhentilah mengatakan *Mu*…! Kamu jadi kaya sapi tau…!"

Suzune pun mengirim mereka kembali kealamnya, maksudnya kedimensinya.

…

Sekembalinya mereka.

Hujan kembali mengguyur bumi Sanctuary. Seseorangf berpayung hitam tengah berdiri ditengah hujan sambil memperhatikan layar Hpnya berharap akan segera berbunyi.

Mu: "Himeka cepetan bales…!"

Shura: "Mu cepet balikin payung gue dong…! Koq pada demen banget pinjem payung tadi si DM sekarang loe…! Beli sendiri napa…! Lagian hasrat gue tuk bernyanyi dibawah payung hitam udah gak tertahan ni…!" (Shura nyerocos tanpa didengar sedikitpun oleh Mu yang masih menanti).

…

Dikediaman keluarga Kujyo.

"Karin kamu tahu gak…?" Tanya Himeka pada Karin.

"Kazune aja gak tahu…! Apa lagi Karin…!" Sahut Shii-chan yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan Karin.

"Orang itu juga apa-apaan sih ngirim SMS pake bahasa planet…! Susah kan balesnya…!" Teriak Kazune yang bergelut dengan beberapa tumpuk Kamus bahasa bersama Jin dan Michie tuk membantu sang putri tercinta.

…

Dikuil Cancer

"Nina bobo…! Oh nina bobo…!"

DM lagi nyanyi sambil nimang boneka yang baru aja dibelinya.

dan kini isi kuil Cancer berubah total dengan pajangan-pajangan mainan bayi.

"Kenapa tu si DM…? Aneh banget…!" Tanya Aiolia yang ngintip bareng 3 saint lainnya dari pintu kuil.

"Kayanya dia dah pengen punya anak…!" Jawab Camus yang juga ikut penasaran dan langsung disambut "Masa iya sih…!" dari para Saint lainnya.

"Si Alde juga aneh…! Masa dia mau berburu serangga…! Mana katanya buat Apollo lagi…?" Aiolos teringat sama Alde yang tadi papasan sama dia.

"Mereka pada kesambet apa sih…?" Milo jadi merinding.

"Hihihihihi…!" Aphro cekikikan dari atas pohon nangka.

"Kesambet itu…!" Mereka berempat kontan berlari terbirit-birit sambil mengucap do'a dan jampi-jampi.

…

Sedangkan Kanon yang baru datang langsung merangkul Athena Saori yang tengah duduk di kuil Aries sambil mengobrol dengan Shion, Dohko dan Shaka.

"Athena Saori-sama…! Syukurlah…! Aku bener-benar bersyukur anda itu tidak kuat dan mesti di tolong mulu sama para Saint, Anda juga gak bisa bikin Hades tergila-gila apalagi sampai punya anak dengan Apollo…

Saori: "?!"

"Kalau tidak seperti itu mungkin para Saint akan punah…!" Kanon terus menangis terharu sambil terus memeluk Athena dan membuat bingung tiga Saint yang ada disana.

Saori: "Apa maksud…."

Belum selesai Athena Saori bicara Kanon sudah kembali menyambar.

"Dan mengenai hubungan anda dengan si Aphro saya mendukungnya 1000%...! Saya yakin kalian akan menjadi keluarga yang sakinah mawadah warohmah…!" Kanon terus bicara.

"At… The… na… sa… sama…! Dengan si… si… Aphro…!" Shion kaget terbata sampai jatuh pingsan.

"Syukurlah si Aphro akhirnya tobat juga…! Semoga jalinan kasih kalian langgeng selamanya…!" Shaka ikut mendo'akan mereka.

Saori: "Tidak… bukan... gak…"

Saori (Dalam hati): "Lagian kenapa harus dengan si Aphro...? gak ada yang lebih bagusan apa...?"

"Jadi ternyata Athena sama menolak lamaran Posseidon waktu itu bukan karena si Pegasus tapi karena si Aphro…!" Kata Dohko menarik kesimpulan tanpa mendengar sanggahan keras dari Saori.

…

_**The End**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Terima kasih buat yang dah baca Fic ku ini…!"

Jin Kuga: "Sama-sama…!"

Saga: "Emang dia baca…?"

Mu: "Himekaaaaaaaaaa….!" (menjerit)

Istar (pura-pura gak dengar): "Jangan lupa nantikan fic selanjutnya…!"

Aiolos: "Tapi gak apa tu masangin Mu ama Himeka...? entar fans Mu ngamuk... lagi...!"

Istar: "Bener juga...? ngumpet ah...!" (Ngilang)

DM: "Jangan lupakan aku…!"

Michie: "Apa lagi aku yang ganteng ini…!"

DM: "Apaan Genteng begitu…!"

Michie: "Siapa yang genteng…? Kamu tuh seng…!"

DM+Michie: "Jelek loe… jelek loe…!" (Brantem)


End file.
